Close the door
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: Yugi stood in the hallway looking down on a picture of Ryou and Anzu kissing. He grinned 'Maybe next time they'll close the door.' Ten years after battle city. RyouxAnzu oneshot. Dedacated to: Simple Songwriter.


Dis: I wish I owned YGO, but sadly I don't.

Ryou Bakura walked through the crowded streets of Domino. Ten years ago Yugi -or more like Yami had won the battle city tournement. It was pretty normal from there.

One year later Bakura and Yami had been put to rest.

Yugi started living a normal life with his grandfather. Jounouchi was now the secound best duelist in the world- since Kaiba regained his title after beating Yugi. Honda became a teacher, as amazing as it had sounded it was true! Shizuka ended up with Honda after seeing how Otogi treated women. Otogi was still a playboy. Then there was Anzu, she became a dancer after all, she was now on of the best in the world. They kept intouch, sll of them, except Anzu and Kaiba.

Ryou was now an arcioligist, he went on most of his fathers digs. He had always wanted that, but there was something else he had wanted to. Mazaki Anzu. He knew he loved her but how could she feel the same? They barely seen each other, except when it came to Anzu's dancing, he would switch the channel and watch. He was always mezmorized by her. But when it came to her dancing, he even knew Bakura had a soft spot for her, but when it came to taking over the world Bakura spared no thought for romance.

Ryou continued walking, he was on his way home after his father took of from the Domino airport. He always liked walking this way, by the river. Not many people took this route, actually. He looked around it was only him, except a young woman with brown hair that came up to her waist about a foot ahead of him.

He sighed and looked down, the reason he liked it here so much was because this was the route he and Anzu would use to go home. She would say no, to the guys when they asked to tag along. Heck Yugi even accused them of dating, as much as he wished it had been true, she had laughed and said, that she and he were just friends.

Suddenly the woman ahead of him tripped and fell backwards landing on him.

"I'm so sorry!" she said getting of him and turning around. "I'm not usually like that- Ryou?"

Ryou rubbed his head. "Yeah, do I know you miss?" he looked up and his brown eyes widened with shock as they met with blue eyes. But they didn't seem to reflect his shock. Oh no. They, were tired, but laced with amusement. "Anzu..." he whispered.

"Hello Ryou." she said with a small smile.

He got up and extended his hand to her, she took it. It was odd, but her hand seemed to fit perfectly into his. A small blush made it's way across her face.

"Thanks." she said.

He looked at her, studying her. Her shoulders were slumped giving of that she was tired and there were cirlces under her eyes. "Anzu," he said in a concerned tone. "Why are you in Domino? Haven't you had any sleep? You look terrible."

She laughed. It was then he realized what he said. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. What happened? Weren't you supposed to be in New York?"

She frowned. "I got fired. They chose some little kid over me, saying that I lost my edge." she looked down afew tears in her eyes. "I decided to come back here, I have the money. I was thinking of moving into an apartment for now, until I find a decent job."

Ryou looked at her, the girl that he had loved and still did was right infront of him. And in need of a job. 'Well I do need an assistant.' he looked thoughtfully at her. "Anzu?" he asked finally. She looked at him tears still in her eyes. He smiled down at her. "Would you be interested in taking up a job as my assistant? The pay isn't going to be much, but your more then welcome to stay at my house, for the time being."

She looked at him for a while. "Are you sure Ryou? I don't want to be a bother to you."

Ryou extended his arm. "No trouble, now let me show you to your new house."

"Ryou..." Suddenly she collapsed.

His eyes widened and he quickly put his hands out and caught her. "Anzu? Anzu!" He picked her bridal style, turned around and carried her to Yugi's Kame shope. It was the closest place around.

* * *

"She'll be ok, she's just sleeping." said the docter giving Ryou a stern look. "I expect you to take better care of your wife Mr.Bakura." That made Ryou go bright red and Yugi snort in laughter. 

"Sir, I'm not her... her-"

"Husband?" helped Yugi.

Ryou glared, the blush still on his face. "Yeah, I'm not."

"But your name is Ryou?" asked the docter.

Ryou blinked the blush dissapearing. "Yes... why?"

"She kept calling your name, over and over."

Yugi's eyes went huge and he had to put his hand in his mouth to stop himself from laughing at Ryou's face. It was as red as a cherry, his eyes were wider then dinner plates and his jaw was practicly on the ground.

"Sorry about the mistake." laughed the docter he turned around and left the room but not before sending Ryou a wink.

Ryou's eyes, mouth as face were back to normal by dinner time. As he and Yugi set the table.

Yugismiled a little. "Romeo, don't you think Juliet's hungry?"

Ryou send him aBakura-like glare. "Yugi." he said threateningly.

Yugismirked. "She kept calling you-"

Ryou grabbed a pillow and hit Yugi with it before he could finish the sentence. "Keep quite." he hissed.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "You really take this seriously, don't you? I mean we knew you had a crush on her and all, but I thought you would've got over it by now."

Ryou's eyes went big. "WHAT? YOU KNEW?"

Yugi grinned. "Come on Ryou! Anyone with eyes could see it!"

Ryou shook his head. "Do you think Anzu knew?"

"Don't think so."

"What? Didn't you say anyone with eyes?"

Yugi shrugged. "If Anzu knew, she would've told you straight away if she felt the same or not. She's not the type of person to leave someone like that and you know it."

Ryou just sighed and sat down. He knew, and God he could tell her. His eyes wandered to the soup Yugi prepared for her.He picked it up. "I'm going to see if Anzu's up."

Yugi smiled softly. "Good luck."

Ryou smiled back. This was going to be interesting. 'Now or never. Maybe if I'm lucky she won't hear me...'He made his way up the stairs and to Yugi's room, where Anzu was sleeping peacefully. He walked up to her and sat down besides her.

"Anzu..." he whispered. Looking at her. Yes her hair had grown. That made her look younger as odd as it sounded. But at the same time she looked so grown up. 'An angel.' he thought reaching his hand up and carassing her cheek.

Her eyes opened slightly. "Ryou? Where am I?"

"Your at Yugi's, you collapsed. I brought you here."

"Yugi?"

"He's downstairs eating. I brought you some soup, I'm sure your hungry and it's good for you." As though to answer his question her stomache grumbled. She blushed and nodded.

He wasn't sure what got in to him then. He just picked up the phone and started feeding her and much to his suprise she actually let him.

Once the soup was finished he put down the bowl. "Anzu, how are you doing now?" he asked.

The effect this question had on her was amazing.Her face went blank. Not upset, not angry, just... blank.

"I think," she said after a minute. "That I'm still sleepy."

He smiled again and got up. "I'll leave you to rest then." he was about to walk away when he felt her hand intwine with his.

"Ryou, please stay." he heard her say.

A blush made it's way across his face. 'I have got to stop blushing.' he thought to himself. "Alright Anzu if that's what you want." he lied down next to her. He felt her snuggle closer.

"Thankyou Ryou."

He put his arms around her waist. "Anzu, is it alright if I tell you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"HOLY COW! YOUR DOING 'IT' IN MY BED?"

They pulled away from each other and saw a wide eyed Yugi in the door way.

Anzu glared and smiled, if possible. "Hi Yugi."

"Hey Anzu, nice to see you again." He looked at Ryou. "Your changing the covers after this." he whispered in Ryou's ear and walked out.

Anzu raised an eyebrow at Ryou. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Anzu got out of the bed and walked up to him. "You said you had something to tell me." she put both hands on her hips. "Well..?"

Ryou gulped. "Umm, you look beautiful."

"I just woke up." said Anzu. "My hair's a mess and my clothes are wrinkled. Well...?"

Ryou smiled. "Doesn't matter, you look beautiful anyway... you always do." it took him a while to register that came out of his mouth. His eyes widened. Not moving from Anzu.

Suprisingly she was smiling. "Ryou." she put both her arms around his neck and put her lips on his. She felt him stiffen, not moving.

Ryou's mind didn't seem to be clicking, it seemed to completely log off, his body wasn't much help either.

Anzu pulled away and looked at himwith hurt in her eyes.

It took him a whileto understand. 'Stupid!' he shouted mentallyathimself.

"I'm sorry Ryou." said Anzu looking down.

He felt his heart completely break at the tone. "Anzu..." he cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her.

It was light, soft and completely innocent.

They both pulled away and looked at each other. Blue eyes met with brown. They didn't need to say anything, their eyes were giving away all their emotions.

Ryou put his arms around her waist. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

"Well, you should've done it like, oh I don't know, ten years ago? Let's say right after Battle city?"

Ryou smiled. "I guess I should've."

They smiled at each other unaware of a small clicking noise that had been tooken duting their kiss.

Yugi stood in the hallway looking down on a picture of Ryou and Anzu kissing. He grinned 'Maybe next time they'll close the door.'

* * *

Cat: Wow, I finally wrote a Ryou/Anzu one-shot. I was meaning to do that for a while now.

Bakura: Yeah... (Looks at simple songwriter) What's she doing here?

Simple Songwriter: Well this fic was for me so I decided to come.

Ryou and Kaiba: (Look at Bakura) Problem?

Bakura: O.O;;; (Shakes head)

Simple Songwriter: (Smiles sweetly)

Cat: (Sweatdrop) Newayz,I know it was short but I only had one day. Review plz!


End file.
